1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock, especially to a lock that latches or fastens an article at a certain position.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Locks are usually used to latch or fasten an article at a certain position. Conventional small locks such as padlocks, ball locks, etc. have simple lock cylinders. The simple lock cylinder is easy to be broken. Therefore, the conventional small locks are unsafe.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved lock to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.